


Our family gets bigger !

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Sho gave birth for the second time but a certain little boy doesn't feel so happy about it...





	Our family gets bigger !

\- It's crazy as I remember perfectly the first time you said goodbye to me in this hall. Said Sho, smiling at his lover over his head.

Satoshi replied to his smile and squeezed his husband's hand a little more

\- I'm sorry you can't come to the operating room with me again.  
\- It's nothing, it doesn't change my love for our children or my role as a father and above all, I love you. He said punctuating his sentence with a kiss on Sho's lips. I prefer a billion times more to stay in the waiting room than to lose you because all the precautions will not have been taken.  
\- Ohno-san, we have to go. Announced a nurse.  
\- Hai. I love you Sho-chan, I'll wait for you with the boys in your room.  
\- I love you too Satoshi.

A love kiss later, they took his husband to the operating room for the second time. For the second time he was about to be a dad.

*****

A few hours after waking up, in the late afternoon, Sho was sitting in bed stroking the newborn baby's head asleep in the cradle next to him with the utmost gentleness. They had been blessed a second time, Satoshi and him, and as the first time he had given birth, The young man was only joy despite the tiredness of the long and painful labor that had kept him awake all night and he had the strong impression of being next to the most beautiful thing in the world. In a few moments, his lover would return with their three elders probably more excited than ever to have become big brothers now.

Just as he thought about it, his bedroom door slid open and Masaki burst into the room, followed by his brothers and their father.

\- Daddy ! I'm so happy ! Can I see ? Can I see ?  
\- Yes, yes Masaki, there on the other side but be careful and don't speak too loudly. Sho whispered.

The little boy nodded and went around the bed. Kazunari and Jun followed their brother to go stick their noses to the edge of the transparent cradle alongside Sho. Satoshi laughed as he went to kiss his husband and show him a bouquet of flowers he had brought with him.

\- I brought you flowers, I put them directly in the vase here. Said the young man.  
\- Arigatou.

Once done, Satoshi, visibly drunk with joy, kissed Sho again with tenderness.

\- The wonderful father of my babies!  
\- The wonderful father of your babies is exhausted and must have a horrible head, you know that?  
\- I know, that's exactly what makes you wonderful!  
\- So much and so little romance at the same time in this sentence ... Sighed Sho with a smile.

The couple then watched their triplets watch the content of the cradle in silence and with the greatest admiration for a few moments, more than happy in front of their extended family. Satoshi then joined them to make the presentations.

\- Boys, here are your two new little brothers: Yuri and Fuma.  
\- Wow ... the three children whispered with one voice.  
\- Who wants to hold a little brother in his arms? Satoshi asked.

Jun and Masaki raised their hands without hesitation while Kazunari scowled a little and went to grab his father's leg.

\- Kazu-chan, you don't want?

The child buried his face in his father's jeans and shook his head.

\- Okay, next time maybe. I'm going to bother you but please, don't get hooked on my leg, you're going to make me fall with one of your little brothers in my arms.

Immediately, his son let go of him and went to sit at the end of the sofa where his brothers were already sitting. Sho watched him, worried that he would not accept the twins. His husband, meanwhile, had seized Fuma and was now laying him in Masaki's arms.

\- Be careful to hold it, don't you? Especially his little head.

And as he watched Satoshi tell their eldest son how to hold his little brother in his arms and then do the same with Yuri and Jun, Sho could once again confirm that his lover was the most wonderful fathers for their sons adding to being the man of his life and his first and only love. He could never have dreamed better than he and their five boys in his life.

"Wow, five boys ..." he thought for a moment as if it only hit him now. He had not believe it when he heard the news from his doctor, he would obviously never have thought of having twins after triplets and Satoshi knew how much he had cried on his shoulder in the days that followed. But Sho had quickly recovered and that thanks to all his entourage. His sons and lover had helped him, all four, while he had to rest a maximum to carry out his pregnancy. Even Kazunari had got his hands dirty and had calmed down a bit in recent months to let his father rest a bit. Sho turned his gaze back to him.

The child looked at his brothers from afar, clinging to the armrest of the sofa like a lifebuoy. Then, seeing that his father was squatting in front of the sofa to watch that nothing bad happens, the child went to take refuge again against him.

\- Oh, Kazu-chan, what's wrong? It's the babies who intimidate you?

He didn't answer and remained glued to his father's chest. Satoshi then raised his hand and stroked his head.

\- Daddy ! Called Jun, a big smile on his face.  
\- Yes Dear ?  
\- I think it's the best day of my life!

The little boy's words got the better of his parents' hearts, which exploded instantly with joy and pride. Moments later, in a synchronization that Sho and Satoshi had known all too well before, the twins frowned and began to cry, impressing their older brothers in the process.

\- They must be hungry. Said Sho while Satoshi brought them back against him to go looking for baby bottles at the nurses.  
\- Hum. Kazu-chan? You come with me to get the bottles for your little brothers? He asked the child who was standing in the middle of the room to fix the two newborns who calmed a little in contact with Sho.

The little boy nodded and Satoshi took him by the hand before leaving the room.

\- This will be your first big brother mission. He said as they both walked down the hall.

But seeing that his son still had the same burial head, he asked him what was bothering him.

\- Are you going to love us less now that Yuri and Fuma-chan are there?  
\- Of course not ! Where are you going to imagine such a thing?  
\- But they are very small, you have to take care of them all the time so...  
\- That's right, a baby needs a lot of attention especially when we have two at the same time but we love you all more than anyone or anything else in this world. In particular your Daddy.  
\- Daddy?  
\- Yes, he's the one who has carried you in his belly for very long months and you've been part of him all this time. We've already explained to you that men like Pasho, there are very few and carrying a baby in his belly is much more difficult for him than for a lady. That's why he had to stay home to rest and he often went to see the doctor. In addition, Masaki, Jun and you are triplets and Fuma and Yuri are twins so it was even more risky to have you. Pasho was always afraid that something bad would happen to you and that we lost you when you were in his belly. He had put a lot of effort for you to be in good health when you came to the world.  
\- And you ?  
\- Me ? Your dad is the love of my life so when he feels bad, I feel it too and even if I didn't have any contact with you, you are my sons, I was as terrified as him at the idea to lose you. Then you understand ? Every day I can see your little smiling faces is a blessing. I don't want you to think that we will not love you anymore, because Pasho and I, we thank the life every day for the wonderful gift she gave us by allowing us to have you all five.

The child just nodded. Satoshi stopped his walk to ruffle his little boy's hair and they both entered the nurses' office right after.

It was with relief that Sho greeted them almost like heroes when they came back to his room with two freshly made baby bottles. Jun and Masaki were quietly coloring in a coloring book sitting at the small table in the bedroom. Kazunari, who had smiled again, joined them after putting one of the bottles near his father's bed.

\- Finally, you're here, one more second and my head exploded. Sho said with a chuckle that he regretted right after because of the pain in his scar that it had caused him.  
\- We had a little discussion in the hallway. His lover answered by taking gently Fuma in his arms to sit with him in the chair next to his husband's bed and finally stop his crying once the bottle nipple in her mouth.

They sighed with one voice, the night had been short for both of them, and tiredness was being felt evenly in Satoshi.

\- What did you talk about?  
\- Oh, secret Papa-son.  
\- Hum, I see. Said Sho with a smile to which Satoshi answered.

The latter then lowered his head to watch his son suck his bottle and then, glancing up to Yuri in the arms of his beloved.

\- Sho-chan?  
\- Yes ?  
\- I'm so happy to have met you ...  
\- Me too, but you tell me all the time that, darling.  
\- I know, but when I see what you have done to me, a fulfilled father, and all that we have accomplished together to allow all that to exist today, I can't help but think about it and to externalize it. I love you Sho-chan. Said Satoshi approaching Sho to kiss him.

*****

\- Come on, boys, we'll go back home and let Daddy rest.

The triplets closed their coloring book. Jun then brought it back with the box of colored pencils to Satoshi who put them in his bag and went to kiss his lover and the twins. He, Masaki and Jun were already on the doorstep when Kazunari approached his father's bed shyly.

\- What's wrong Kazu-chan?  
\- Can I kiss the little brothers before leaving?  
\- But of course you can. Sho answered him warmly.

The young man then watched his little boy reluctant to be a big brother at first, kiss Yuri and Fuma on the head before leaving the room. His eyes crossed Satoshi's, who winked at him before finally leaving the room. If he, said to be a fulfilled father, Sho, in comparison, had every day the impression of living a beautiful dream.

*****

\- Satoshi? The triplets are no longer in their beds so where are they? Sho asked his husband who had passed his head through the crack of Yuri and Fuma's bedroom door.

Satoshi withdrew his head with a broad smile to his lover and motioned him to look in the room. Indeed, their eldest three were lying on a futon lying in front of the cradles of their little brothers and were deeply asleep, curled up against each other.

\- Aw ... my little angels ... whispered Sho, tenderly.

Satoshi slipped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist while gently resting his chin against his shoulder.

\- When you went to take a shower, they asked me if they could sleep with their little brothers, so I took out a futon and I slept them here. Don't you think they love Yuri and Fuma as much as we do ?  
\- Yes, i think they're about to build a strong brotherhood. They helped a lot with the babies since they're born.  
\- Yeah, we have a great boy's team. Try for a little girl Sho-chan?

Sho gave him a hard punch in the guts to mark his disaccord and Satoshi laughed a bit.

\- It's been a month since i gave birth and you, you think I'll say yes to retry now to get pregnant? Give us some time to breath, will you ? In addition i'm pretty sure that if you get me pregnant again, it'll be with quadruplets or even more ! So when you make love to me, please put on a fucking condom EVERY TIME!

His husband's still laughing, he kisses him on his cheek. Satoshi had obviously seen the smile on his lover's lips and of course he wouldn't make another baby right now.

\- Ne ? Did you have your phone here? asked Sho.  
\- No, it's in the living room why?  
\- Because I need a picture of this scene before the twins wake up to eat, go, run!

Satoshi rushed down the stairs to fetch his phone. Sho inside laughs at the situation, not without thinking once more of all the love he felt for him. His gaze turned to the child's room again. The cuteness of his children got him and he entered to bend down and kiss each of their litlle heads.

\- If you knew how I love you. He murmured, full of emotion.  
\- I got it ! Whispered Sho as he entered the room.

Sho got up and went back to his original place to take the picture he was talking about earlier, then against all odds, threw himself on Satoshi to kiss him with passion and envy.

\- Sh ... Sho-chan ... your scar ... articulated Satoshi somehow in the middle of their kisses.  
\- It's been a month ... the doctor has given the green light ... and I'm tired of holding me back while I love you to infinity ... Sho replied.

The next second, his lover had lifted him up without breaking their kiss to go to their room and close the door to answer Sho's last sentence in his own way.


End file.
